The song that made him whole again
by Pizzaman98
Summary: Annabeth died on the giant war but can one godess see him sing one song change all that. And if it does will they even find each other? Sorry i suck at summaries. First fic. please give a read and review. Rated T just in case


**The Song That Made Him Whole Again**

 _Okay major AU as this is set after the Giant war but in the fight against Gaia Annabeth Dies – don't leave the story yet the story gets better as I'm a hater of sad endings-. Annabeth's dying wish was that Percy shares his singing talent with the world at least once._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO they are owned by Rick Riordan. I also don't own So Far Away that is owned by Avenged Sevenfold._

 _Enjoy._

Chapter 1

Percy's POV

Today was the last day of high school before winter break meaning it was December 20th the day before the winter solstice and I was as nervous as ever as I waited back stage at the Goode Talent show. I was last to perform and as the other performances went by all I could think about is how much I wished Annabeth could be here to see this happen, but she couldn't as Hades had to take her soul. We had survived Tartarus but that wasn't good enough and even after every thing we had done for the gods they still couldn't let us have peace together.

I was broken out of my thoughts by Thalia and Nico nudging me and handing me a mask. I might be doing this for Annabeth but that doesn't mean I can let people see me break down mid song if the memories get to strong.

"Thanks you two" I said whilst putting the mask on. (For reference to the mask I mean look up Corey Taylor All Hope Is Gone mask) The mask fitted well but also distorted my features so people couldn't recognise my face.

"Just go out there and make Annabeth proud Percy" Thalia said trying to get Percy pumped up for his performance. "We will be in the crowd. We got the IT technician to set up the slide show you wanted".

"Thanks" I said at the same time the loud speaker asked for the next performer. "That's my queue he said still nervous.

I walk onto the stage with my mic in hand and head down as the presenter started trying to introduce me but gave up when I wouldn't say a word.

"Okay lets take it away" he said and left the stage.

A/N all bold text will be the song.

 **Never feared for anything**

 **Never shamed but never free**

 **A life to heal a broken heart with all that it could**

 **Lived a life so endlessly**

With this he remembered all the sleepless nights together while on quests and when they were dating.

 **Saw beyond what others see**

 **I tried to heal your broken heart with all that I could**

Luke flashed into his mind and reminded him about how much Annabeth missed him.

 **Will you stay?**

 **Will you stay away forever?**

I shuddered thinking this might be for ever. His only wish is to get Annabeth back.

 **How do I live without the ones I love?**

 **Time still turns the pages of the book it's burned**

 **Place and time always on my mind**

 **I have so much to say but you're so far away**

I wanted to say things like I love you and I you achieved your dream Annabeth, the love I feel to you is ever lasting.

 **Plans of what our futures hold**

 **foolish lies of growing old**

I laugh on the inside at that as it was one of the things we spoke about on the Argo II.

 **It seems we're so invincible**

 **The truth is so cold**

Yeah Hades how cold are you. I almost yell but don't and continue with the .song

 **A final song, a last request**

 **A perfect chapter laid to rest**

At this I was almost crying now with the memories of us together. But I continued.

 **Now and then I try to find**

 **A place in my mind**

 **Where you can stay**

 **You can stay away forever**

The crowd gasp as this is where my powerpoint of Avenged Sevenfold starts.

 **How do I live without the ones I love?**

 **Time still turns the pages of the book it's burned**

 **Place and time always on my mind**

 **I have so much to say but you're so far away**

 **Sleep tight, I'm not afraid (not afraid)**

 **The ones that we love are here with me**

 **Lay away a place for me (place for me)**

 **'Cause as soon as I'm done I'll be on my way**

 **To live eternally**

Now I was crying but with the mask no one could tell. Thankfully.

 **How do I live without the ones I love?**

 **Time still turns the pages of the book it's burned**

 **Place and time always on my mind**

 **I have so much to say but you're so far away**

At this I turn and listen to the music go past. I look up at the powerpoint going through and see its picture of me and... and... and Annabeth. Thalia planned this I know she did but I will not quite and I will not fail Annabeth's last wish. So I took off the mask and turned to the crowd and sung the rest of the song with a whole new fire burning in me. My rage at Thalia burning through my veins as I sing...

 **I love you, you were ready**

 **The pain is strong and urges rise**

 **But I'll see you, when he lets me**

That will be soon Hades or else we will meet on the field of battle once again. I thought angrily.

 **Your pain is gone, your hands untied**

 **So far away (so far)**

 **And I need you to know**

 **So far away (so far)**

 **And I need you to need you to know**

As the song ended I left the stage and walk out of the school got into my car – a Volkswagen polo - and drove away not even thinking about where I was going. I just wanted to get away for there. When I stopped I realised I had drove to Montauk. I got out of my car and walked to the cabin me and my mom rented in the summers before I had to go to camp half-blood. I stayed there all night silently wishing Annabeth would walk through the front door like she did the winter before the giant war, but it never happened.

A/N The next day (winter solstice)

Athena's POV

I couldn't sleep last night after seeing that sea spawn's singing. I knew immediately that it was for my daughter and that he was still in mourning for her. I could help but wish my daughter could come back to him but I don't think the other gods would let me.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Zeus asking me what I wanted to bring to the meeting this time, and then it hit me we never rewarded Percy as he wouldn't speak to any of us at the time.

"Yes father, I think we should bring my daughter back."

"WHAT!?" Yelled everyone else there apart from one.

"We never rewarded Perseus for defeating Gaia and we all know that he wants Annabeth back. Did you not see the performance he did yesterday dedicated to her?"

"For once I agree with Athena" Poseidon said and I realised he was the one that yell 'what' when she gave her idea. "My son was the only one not given a reward for saving us for the second time. If anyone deserves this its him".

"But this has never happened before" Zeus tried to argue.

"And my son for his first gift wanted us to change. So lets change and give him what he derseves." Poseidon countered.

"I can make it happen" said a cold voice in the corner.

"Brother you can't be siding with them you hate demigods" Zeus said pleading.

"But Percy isn't a normal demigod and he deserves the gift" All the gods yelled at Zeus.

"Fine make it happen but she cannot just turn up to him she will be locked at camp half-blood until he goes there" Zeus said looking each god and godess in the eyes "and no one here can give him clues to visit camp half-blood. Are we clear?"

Everyone swore on the river Styx and Hades left to take Annabeth to camp half-blood.

A/N I don't know how long im going to make this yet so any ideas tell me and it might be put in. That's the only song in this story. Review and share please.


End file.
